SoulSisters
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: A promise made between two woman. Two woman who were bound by their love for one man and by their very souls. Though they may seem very different, both are very much the same. A moonlit promise. antibashing story


A/N: Juv: Hey I'm goona make this quick before my sister comes and annoys us all with her long ass rants. This is a story about Kagome AND Kikyo, and no their not going to kill one another. In light of entering a forum about Kagome we found that a lot of people dislike her to the point of being ridiculous. So I went into a Kikyo forum and found people are just as bad there. Whether they bash Kikyo or Kagome there'll all the same: **bashers**. They rarely make sense, and have some of the worse reasons for hating the characters. So my sister and me wrote this fic ,**at like 1:00 am in the morning**, to show that both girls have thier flaws yet are still both good people. Crap now I'm ranting I need to stop hanging out with my sister. Or staying up late, damn her...

Disclaimer: We don't own anything even related to Inu-Yasha let alone the Inu-Yasha anime/manga.

* * *

"It's cold. Isn't it?" 

"Yes I guess so. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes…and no."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No you have done nothing wrong. You after all did not bring me back."

"But…still...", Kagome looked away from her companion, and began chewing her bottom lip.

Kikyo sat looking only at the bright starry sky paying no attention to the sudden shift in Kagomes' demeanor. She didn't care, not because she was heartless but she simply did not see the logic of helping someone with something that only they could fix. Which meant that what ever was going on in Kagome's head she would have to sort out herself.

Kagome looked back over at Kikyo still nervous. She couldn't help it the woman was so...intimidating. Kagome knew she wasn't a bad person. She had made mistakes but what could be expected? She was brought back from the dead against her will only to be thrown into the face of the person she thought had killed her.

'_She's so beautiful'_ Kagome thought. It was true after all. Kikyo was a truly rare beauty. Kagome coming from the future had seen some truly beautiful people, but Kikyo's beauty was...different.

Her long silky straight hair that flowed like a black waterfall down her back, her smooth pale skin, clear brown eyes, and she was physically fit too. She could fight the very best of demons in the land. It was almost hard to find a flaw in the seemingly perfect woman.

_'But that's just it. Theirs something beneath all that beauty I can tell. Something darker, colder, sadder.'_

Kagome had seen emotions in Kikyo that most may have missed. Maybe it was because they shared the same soul or perhaps because of her connection to Inuyasha. Kagome had seen the way Kikyo looked at Inuyasha when she had first woken up. Hatred. Pure white-hot hatred.

Then when they met again and Kikyo had bound her to a tree Kagome had saw something else in her eyes. Even though she had tried to take Inuyasha down to hell with her. Kagome saw in her eyes certain coldness yet regret also. Although it was a big improvement to the hatred Kagome had seen in her before.

And when Inuyasha had woken up from his trace like state and saved Kagome she saw the deep painful sadness in Kikyo's eyes.

_Does that girl mean more to you then I?_ She had asked.

"I don't you know", Kagome said breaking the silence at last.

Kikyo looked over at Kagome but this time it was now Kagome who had turned her gaze to the sky.

"That's what you said wasn't it? That I meant more to him the you. Well I'll let you know that the answers a flat out **NO**." Kagome laughed lightly but it was filled was sadness, regret and pain.

Admitting this to herself was much harder then she had thought. Even harder then seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo all those times. What's worse it was her _own_ words that had left a sharp heart-wrenching knife wound in her heart. '_But it's true' _she thought to herself.

"I'm jealous ya know? No matter what I do I can't match you. Like the older twin who always one-ups the younger one. I'm not as pretty as you...and all I do is whine for Inuyasha..." What was she doing?

'_It's too late now. I give up. I made I promise to myself that I'd see Inuyasha be happy, to laugh to smile. If she can do it then...'_

"I'm not as go of fighter as you either." By now wet hot tears were now cascading down Kagome face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away and just continue to spill all her insecurities to the woman next to her.

And I'm a crybaby...sniff...and I-I…can't...e-even...damnit, she swore as the tears refused to stop. _'That's just great Kagome make yourself look even weaker. In fornt of Kikyo too. Great just great.'_

A few minutes passed and all that was heard was Kagome's soft sniffs and hiccups. Finally Kikyo spoke.

"It is I who is jealous of you" Kikyo confessed.

Kagome wiped her head around towards, Kikyo her brown eyes shining with clear confusion.

Kikyo sign heavily and looked towards the sky once more.

"You are alive. You can be with him in a way that I cannot. I could not...she swallowed. I could not have accepted him as you have. You have seen sides of him I had no knowledge of. I wanted to change him. You have seen the most gruesome sides of him and yet you are still by his side. You have spirit and courage, kindness and forgiveness in your soul. Those are things I fear I have lost."

Kagome's eyes widen. Could it be? Could Kikyo have her own doubts? Was it even possible?

"There was a time, when I was alive in fact, that I smiled a great deal more. My face was softer and body...real." Kikyo looked down as if to keep her emotions from spilling out even more.

Minutes passed by slowly, so slowly it felt like hours, but neither noticed and neither said a word. They had both just spilled the deepest, darkest, and coldest parts of their souls out to one another. If someone were to tell them they'd be sitting under the stars tonight. Bearing their souls to each other as the stars and moon cast a blanket of warming light in the cold black light, Kagome would have either laughed or fainted form shock. Kikyo would have just walked away without giving the person a second thought.

Yet here there were sitting like old friends but they were much more. They were soul sister in an almost literal sense. Finally Kagome opened her mouth and spoke in a quite almost timid voice.

"But Kikyo doesn't that make you 'human'"?

It was Kikyo's turn-to-turn sharply towards Kagome face, which was no longer tear- stricken. Now her eyes held determination and understanding.

"W-What do you mean?" Kikyo asked almost hesitating. For once she was thoroughly confused. How could she be considered 'human'? She who was no more then an emotionless clay pot as people called her. Her body was no more than cold clay, earth, and bones. She even had to take the souls of dead women to stay alive. _So how?_

"You're…just like me." Kagome said simply as if that would explain everything. When Kagome saw that Kikyo still did not understand her she tried again this time her voice held more force and passion.

"You have your problems your insecurities too. Just like me. You love Inuyasha too right? Maybe...maybe it doesn't matter who loves him more cause we'll never know right. We could try all we want but..."

"The Inuyasha we both know are one and the same, yet different, correct?"

Kagome's eyes widen a fraction. She had not expected Kikyo to know _exactly _what she had been thinking. It was literally word for word.

"Maybe it comes from sharing a soul?" Kagome said as more of a statement then a question.

"Maybe." Kikyo agreed, nodding in understanding.

They were not companions, not friends, yet not enemies nor rivals. Just two remarkable women who happened to fall for the same man.

"Kagome when I die will you cry for me?"

"Yes." Kagome said with no hesitation in her voice.

"And when that happens I will smile. Smile knowing that the person I love will be with someone like you."

Kagome stared at Kikyo for a minute before shaking her head slowly.

"No Kikyo, if and when you die, I'll be sad and cry."

"And I shall be happy and smile." Kikyo stated once again not quite understanding why Kagome was repeating herself.

At this Kagome nodded her head in agreement then spoke.

"But that will not be the end. We share souls. So when you die..."

"I shall live on inside of you."

"Yes."

"You are...alright with that?"

Again Kagome nodded smiling brightly.

"Inuyasha doesn't need to choose...

…Because we shall both be there for him." Kikyo finished. Then Kagome continue, each time with Kikyo finishing.

"Smiling for him...

Helping him...

Laughing with him...

Caring for him…"

At this both girl stared straight into each other's eyes. Both smiling as bright as the moon that shined above them.

"Loving him," They finished together.

And with this a promise was sealed in both women's hearts. If they truly loved Inuyasha they would not make him chose. They didn't have to.

Kikyo was his past. His first love. The one who first opened his tightly closed heart.

Kagome was his future. The one who could melt the remaining ice and could heal the heartache of the past.

That night would forever remain in their minds. An unspoken promise between two true soul sisters. Not even death could have broken their promise to Inuyasha _to themselves_ and most of all** to each other.**

* * *

A/N: Juvy: No fair! No fair! My sister took the begining A/N! Oh well, moving on, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Our first Inu-Yasha fic! Go us! I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is mearly our feelings on bashing. People really shouldn't bash, and when I say bash I don't mean clear and well thought out reasons for disliking a character. I mean when people say this; OMG! Kikyo's a HOE! Kiknyho LMAO! DIE DIE! or Kagme needs to DIE! She's a WHORE! Inu sould like sooo KILL her. It's sad really. I've grown scared of forums because of bashers. Well I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Thank you. R&R. P.S I dont RANT! Do I? 


End file.
